1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a transport container for cut flowers comprising at least one substantially watertight first container part for receiving the stems of cut flowers as well as a second container part, which at least during transport largely surrounds the cut flowers.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to keep cut flowers fresh during transport, they are preferably transported in water, especially in the case of long distances. It is in addition preferred to transport flowers in transport containers to protect the flowers against damage. This usually involves a transport container in the form of a cardboard box, on whose floor a watertight bucket is placed. The bucket constitutes a first container part and is filled with water for receiving the stems of the flowers. The box forms a second container part, whose height is adapted to the length of the flowers such that during transport they are concealed therein and protected against damage.
A drawback of this known transport container is that not infrequently water spills from the bucket into the packaging due to, for example, jolting and shaking during transport and transfer causing the cardboard packaging to soften at the expense of the stability of the packaging. In addition, the flowers have to be unpacked at their place of destination, which is not only time-consuming but also leaves much packaging waste.
Another problem is that the cut flowers may become damaged when the bucket with flowers is being placed into the packaging and when the bucket with the cut flowers is being taken out of the packaging. This is related to the long stems that cut flowers may have, so that during handling of the bucket the cut flowers may become spoiled.